Purity of A Soul
by Katia-chan
Summary: Bakura is a vampire, and must drain an innocent to cleanse himself, but things never quite go acording to plan. Vaguely cliche. Discontinued


The purity of a soul  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: .Idea pops into head, must type.ok then, you should be able to tell that tis is a very random idea, and unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll know the story sucks and I won't continue it.or I will, depends on how much it bugs me. It's actually been festering in my brain for a few days now, so I'm allowing it to be seen now.  
  
Ryou: Katia?  
  
Yes Ryou-tenshi?  
  
Ryou: could you start making some sense?  
  
Goman Tenshi, not possible, but I'll try  
  
Ryou: Can't ask for anymore  
  
Well, smuch as I like to talk to you, there is an idea waiting to be born, so, read away!  
  
Purity of a soul  
  
Chapter 1: Assignment for the hunter  
  
Water slowly dripped down the walls of the small room where he sat, waiting. His back was covered in long welts that would not bleed. If they had he would've killed himself, the blood would've been unresistable. He shifted on the chair, wincing at the pain that, despite the lack of flowing blood, shot through his entire being from the welts. He refused to lay down though, it would admit weakness, and he wasn't weak. Again he shifted, and again he winced, and again he growled. They were late, they shouldn't have left him sitting here this long.  
  
Just as he was about to rise, despite the terrible pain, to go see what the hold up was someone unlocked the door. It was a tall man, his brunette hair framed his pale face, in which the blazing azulian eyes glared.  
  
"They're ready for you." He said simply. Though his eyes glared his voice held no malice, just bordem.  
  
"It's about time." He muttered, standing up and groaning at the pain. No hand was offered to assist him, and so he simply limped behind the man into another room. There waited three people.  
  
"Holy Ra," said the one standing closest to the door. "Are you alright Bakura?"  
  
"Fine Marik, just a little sore." Bakura answered, scanning the room.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked a blond woman, clothed in black from the leather band holding her hair back to the 5 inch black high heel boots on her feet.  
  
"Never been." He stopped to groan. "Better."  
  
"I'll decide that, after he's seen you." Commented the last, pushing her thick black hair out of her face and nodding to him.  
  
"Ah, dear Isis, worrier till the end." She smacked Marik's arm.  
  
"You be quiet." Marik sulked and Bakura smirked.  
  
"Well, if this little party is done then I suggest you go in." said the man behind him.  
  
"Seto!" Yelled Mai, "You have to stop hiding in the shadows, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Seto just smirked.  
  
"See you all in a minute, I hope." Bakura said, pushing past Marik and entering the room on the other side. In the middle of the room was the only place with light, and in this beam of light, stood Yami. The young man's black and crimson hair stuck up straight as usual and his almost frightening crimson eyes stared at Bakura.  
  
"Survived I see," he muttered, beckoning Bakura towards him.  
  
"Barely."  
  
"Don't complain." Yami muttered, but his tone wasn't commanding, almost teasing.  
  
"Just get on with it, I'm really seriously thinking a good nap would feel wonderful."  
  
"Off with the shirt." Yami barked. Bakura smiled.  
  
"So anxious to see the all mighty topless me?" Yami smiled and jabbed Bakura's chest with one of his fingers as the young man yanked off his shirt.  
  
"to anxious."  
  
"Ahh! Don't do that! Your hands are freezing!" Yami laughed and made as if to touch Bakura's body again.  
  
"I'm gonna get ya!" he teased.  
  
"Touch me and I'll take you out of the category of the undead."  
  
"Fine fine, now just stand in the light so I can inspect for blood." Bakura did so and resisted the urge to shiver as Yami ran his fingers over his bare back.  
  
"Finding any mortal blood stains there?"  
  
"Not a drop, you are as truly bloodless as you should be."  
  
"Good, now if you don't mind, get your icy fingers off me and let me go get these fixed. They may not bleed, but they hurt like hell."  
  
"Be my guest, oh, and while that's going on I'm going to tell you your assignment for your purification of any bad blood you may have gotten." Isis came into the room and kicked Bakura behind the knees, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
"Isis!" he said from the floor, "Have you ever heard of asking someone to sit down before?"  
  
"Yes, just not you, now role over inu," she muttered, flippng him over with her foot and rubbing salve on the wounds on his back.  
  
"Hope the testers weren't to hard on you Kura," Marik chimed in.  
  
"I think I should've refrained from making them mad."  
  
"Probably would've been a good idea." Mai said, coming into the room just as Isis finished and put bandages on his back.  
  
"Thanks Isis-chan." He said, picking himself off the floor.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Now for your assignment." Yami said, handing Bakura a folder. He took it and opened it, reading the info on his victim. Then he turned the page and looked at the photo. He looked up in surprise at Yami.  
  
"That is really strange, spitting image."  
  
"I know, should be interesting, now get going before I give the assignment to Marik." Bakura smacked Yami, gave Marik a light punch on the arm, their usual farewell. He patted Isis on the shoulder and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek. These were his usual goodbye's.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed!" Mai yelled after him.  
  
"Never!" he said, leaving the shelter of the head quarters to persue his quary.  
  
"Ok, let's see, 2nd street." He turned on to the street and eventually stopped in front of a building. "Run and hide little Yugi Motou." He whispered before grabbing the drain pipe and climbing to the top window.  
  
A/N: little weird, but I hope you like, leave reviews pwease?  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
